1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to disubstituted tetrahydrofuranyl compounds and the use thereof as B1-receptor-antagonists, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds and method for using them for the prevention or treatment of acute pain, visceral pain, neuropathic pain, inflammatory and pain receptor-mediated pain, tumour pain as well as headaches.
2. State of the Art
Compounds with a B1-antagonistic activity have already been described in the patent applications WO2009/027450 and WO 2010/057899.
One aim of the present invention was to provide new compounds which are particularly suitable as pharmacological active substances in medicaments which can be used for the treatment of diseases that are at least partly mediated by the B1-receptor.